Daisuki!
by Mai Kamano
Summary: Miku yang tidak punya keberanian untuk menyatakan cinta. Kaito yang bersikap dingin pada siapapun. Akankah mereka berdua jadian?/Request from Dere Dere 02/Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha Corp. Tapi fict ini milik saya, selalu.**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, alur nggak jelas, dll.**

**Rate: T.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama.**

**Summary: Miku yang tidak punya keberanian untuk menyatakan cinta. Kaito yang bersikap dingin pada siapapun. Akankah mereka berdua jadian?**

**Don't like? Silakan, balik kanan bubar jalan! *hormat***

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Miku tersenyum kecil melihat seorang pemuda berambut _blue ocean _yang sedang membaca komik dibalik buku pelajarannya. Oh, lihat, bukankah _trik_ itu sudah sangat kuno?

Membaca komik yang disimpan dibalik buku pelajaran—berpura-pura memperhatikan pelajaran Meiko- _sensei _dengan khidmat. Sungguh licik.

Bukan Meiko- _sensei_ namanya yang tidak menghukum murid yang melanggar aturan disaat ia sedang mengajar. Di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia ingin sekali menyumpah serapahi dan menginjak-injak pemuda yang cuek membaca komik di pojokkan kelas tersebut.

Tapi, Meiko lebih memilih untuk mengelus-elus dada dan kembali melanjutkan pelajaran. Ia sudah lelah menghadapi pemuda itu.

Miku terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Tanpa sadar, ia menggumamkan nama pemuda yang sedari tadi disinggung-singgung, "Kaito..."

TENG! TENG!

"Yak, kita akhiri dulu pelajaran bahasa kali ini. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas yang _sensei_ berikan tadi. Dan kau, shion- _san_—" Meiko menunjuk Kaito yang sudah berdiri dari bangkunya dan menenteng tasnya, "—JANGAN BACA KOMIK DI PELAJARANKU LAGI! MENGERTI?!"

Kaito hanya memutar matanya malas. Ia sudah sering mendengar semua ini saat pelajaran Meiko- _sensei _. Merasa diacuhkan, Meiko meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Masih terdengar umpatan-umpatan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

Setelah Meiko- _sensei_ benar-benar pergi, satu persatu murid mulai pergi meninggalkan kelas—menyisakan Miku dan Kaito. Hanya berdua.

Perlahan, wajah Miku merona merah menyadari bahwa ia hanya berdua saja dengan pemuda yang disukainya sejak semester pertama kelas 8. Miku ingin mengenal orang itu lebih dalam, ingin sekali. Sepengetahuannya, Kaito Shion itu tidak pernah berbicara pada siapapun di sekolah ini. Sekalipun diajak ngobrol dengan teman sekelas, Kaito hanya menggunakan bahasa tubuh sebagai jawaban.

Miku melirik Kaito diam-diam—berharap ada sebuah keajabian seorang Kaito akan mengajaknya bicara.

Kaito hanya memasang wajah datar. Tanpa memperdulikan Miku, Kaito melewatinya, berjalan menuju pintu—dan keluar dari kelas.

Kini tinggalah Miku seorang diri. Miku hanya menunduk dengan kecewa. Ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Kaito yang dingin itu. Yang menganggap seolah Miku itu tidak ada. Tapi kalau begini terus—

Miku berdiri dari bangkunya dengan cepat. Iya, ya, kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi? Kenapa Miku tidak membuntuti Kaito saja? Kaito pasti ada di tempat itu seperti biasa!

Pasti!

* * *

.

.

.

KLINING!

Miku membuka pintu sebuah toko buku dengan kasar. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan keringat mengucur di pelipisnya—terlihat bahwa ia berlari untuk menuju ke tempat ini. Orang-orang yang berada dalam toko tersebut sontak menoleh kearah Miku. Miku hanya bisa merona dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Kaki Miku yang panjang mulai melangkah mendekati rak-rak komik. Ramai seperti biasanya, komik memang digemari banyak orang. Tapi, hei, dimana Kaito? Bukankah biasanya ia selalu disini?

Gadis berambut hijau _toska_ ini menggaruk-garuk kepalanya frustasi. Aduh, dia dimana sih?! Udah capek-capek lari kesini masa' orangnya nggak ada?! Kalau tahu begini lebih baik ia pulang, duduk-duduk di sofa sambil memakan _cake negi_ kesukaan—

BRUUKK!

Miku menoleh dengan cepat. Suara apa itu?

Dilanda penasaran, ia berjalan dengan perlahan menuju asal suara—rak Novel. Tumben sekali ada suara gaduh disana, karena biasanya jarang ada pembaca yang membaca novel di toko ini. Komik memang lebih laris.

Miku menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan rak Novel. Ia salah lihat, atau memang itu Kaito yang sedang sibuk merapihkan novel yang berjatuhan dari raknya?

Seperti sadar akan kehadiran Miku, pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang. Matanya yang berwarna _blue ocean_ beradu dengan manik mata hijau _toska_ milik Miku.

Miku menampar pipinya sendiri. Kenapa Kaito ada disini? Bukankah biasanya ia ada di rak komik? Kok, tumben sekarang ada di rak novel? Masa' sih ia bosan sama komik dan beralih ke novel? Kena—

"Hei, kau,"

Miku terpengarah. Ia baru mendengar suara yang begitu indah ini—walaupun agak sedikit nge- _bass , _sih.

"Tolong bantu aku membereskan buku-buku ini,"

Miku menampar pipinya lagi. Kaito berbicara padanya? Oh, _Kami-sama_ , apakah ini sebuah keajaiban? Seorang Kaito Shion benar-benar berbicara padanya? Ini bukan mimpi kan? Kalau ini mimpi, tolong jangan—

"Hei! Cepat!"

Oh, rupanya seorang Kaito sudah tidak sabar menunggu gadis ini yang tak kunjung membantunya.

Seperti orang idiot, Miku menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Kau berbicara denganku?"

Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghela nafas kasar, "Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Tentu saja kau!"

Miku tersentak kaget. Ia berlari kecil menuju tempat Kaito dan segera membantu membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan itu. Tanpa sengaja, Miku melihat sebuah novel yang sudah diincarnya sejak lama. Novel sederhana bersampulkan kertas berwarna hijau _toska_ yang sedikit pucat. Ia ingin sekali membelinya, tetapi ia tidak mempunyai cukup uang karena masalah ekonomi keluarga. Miku hanya bisa mengigit bibir dan mengembalikan novel itu ke tempatnya semula.

"Namamu Miku Hatsune kan?"

Miku menoleh ke arah Kaito yang sedang menatapnya. Dengan ragu, ia mengangguk kecil, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Kaito lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miku. Terdapat semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipinya, "Men- _stalker_ seseorang bukan cuma kau yang bisa, _baka _,"

Miku memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Kaito. Tapi Miku memilih untuk melanjutkan membereskan buku-buku itu dan tidak bertanya lebih jauh, "Ini buku terakhir,"

Kaito menerima buku itu dari Miku dan mengembalikannya pada tempat semula, "Terima kasih ya,"

"Sama-sama,"

Kaito segera berdiri dan membalikan tubuhnya—bermaksud untuk pergi meninggalkan Miku. Tapi, dengan sigap Miku menahan lengan pemuda itu, "Tunggu!"

Kaito menolehkan kepalanya, "Ada apa?"

Miku mengerjap pelan. Matanya memperhatikan apa yang sedang ia pegang—eh?! Ia memegang lengan Kaito?! Ya ampun, apa yang sudah ia lakukan! Berani sekali!

Menahan malu, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak sanggup menatap wajah pemuda itu, "Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Kaito hanya diam.

"Ma-maksudku, biasanya kau ada di rak komik.. Dan sekarang, kau ada di rak novel.. _Ano _... A-aku—"

"Bodoh,"

Miku mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kaito, "Eh?"

"Kenapa kau tidak kunjung sadar?"

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Kaito melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Miku, "Bukan apa-apa,"

Kaito segera meninggalkan Miku yang tengah menatapnya dengan heran dan khawatir.

"Kaito...?"

* * *

ZRAAAASHH

Suasana _Crypton Academy_ terlihat suram karena hujan deras yang mengguyur bangunan yang besar ini. Terlihat beberapa siwa-siswi berdatangan dengan payung untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari derasnya hujan. Kantin yang biasanya sepi sebelum pelajaran kini ramai karena banyak murid yang datang untuk membeli minuman hangat.

Miku berjalan lambat di lorong sekolah. Tatapan matanya kosong. Bayang-bayang saat berbicara dengan Kaito kemarin menghantui pikirannya. Ia masih penasaran, kenapa Kaito ada di rak novel kemarin? Bukankah ia tidak suka novel?

Tanpa sadar, Miku sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Miku menghela napas berat, lalu melihat jam tangannya dengan perlahan. Ia kembali menghela napas begitu mengetahui bahwa ia terlalu cepat datang ke sekolah. Entah kenapa, hari ini ia begitu malas untuk belajar.

Miku segera membuka pintu kelasnya, dan melangkah masuk,

" _Ohayou , _Miku,"

Miku mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang duduk di bangku pojok kelas. Ia terbelalak kaget, "Kaito? Kau sudah datang?"

Kaito hanya mengangguk singkat.

Miku tersenyum dengan kaku dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Haha... Tumben sekali, biasanya kau datang tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi..."

Kaito tersenyum kecil, "Karena biasanya kau datang pagi sekali,"

Miku mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kenapa dari kemarin Kaito bicara yang aneh-aneh sih?

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Miku segera mendekati bangkunya dan duduk. Matanya melirik Kaito, "Um... Kaito? Apa kau datang ke sini tidak membawa payung?"

Kaito menoleh ke arah Miku, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela kelas—melihat butiran-butiran air hujan yang jatuh ke permukaan tanah, "Ya begitulah. Saat sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, tiba-tiba hujan turun,"

Miku mengembungkan sebelah pipinya dengan kesal, "Kaito bodoh! Kau bisa sakit tahu! Apa kau tidak lihat ramalan cuaca untuk hari ini?!"

"AP—" Kata-kata Kaito terpotong karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang ada di atas kepalanya. Eh? Handuk?

"Lihat, rambutmu basah begini, biar aku keringkan dulu," kata Miku pelan.

Kaito tidak menjawab. Ia hanya bisa memerah menyadari jaraknya dengan Miku yang begitu dekat. Beruntung sekarang belum ada siapapun dikelas kecuali mereka berdua, "Kenapa... kau begitu peduli padaku?"

Miku menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, "Hah?"

Kaito menunduk, "Aku kan, selalu bersikap dingin kepada semua orang, termasuk kau,"

Miku tertegun, lalu tertawa kecil, "Karena aku... menyukai Kaito- _kun _," ujarnya mantap.

Mata Kaito melebar. Napasnya serasa tercekat. Detak jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat, membuat ia menjadi sulit bernapas. Tangan Kaito yang besar menggengam tangan Miku dengan perlahan.

Miku menatap Kaito polos, "Kaito- _kun _?"

"Aku juga... menyukai Miku,"

Mendadak wajah Miku memerah dengan cepat, "E-eh?"

Kaito memegang pundak Miku dan menatap Miku tepat di mata, "Aku menyukaimu sejak lama, Miku Hatsune! Kumohon, jadilah pacarku!"

Miku menatap Kaito tidak percaya. Kaki Miku yang tidak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya, membuat Miku jatuh terduduk.

Kaito panik melihat Miku yang terjatuh, segera mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Miku, "Miku, _da-daijobu ka _?"

"Aku... mau..."

Kaito menatap Miku yang sedang tersenyum dengan manis dengan heran, "Miku?"

"Aku mau! Aku mau menjadi pacarmu, Shion Kaito!"

Mata Kaito melebar ketika Miku memeluknya dengan erat. Perlahan, senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya yang tampan,

"Arigatou, Miku- _chan _..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

**A/N**: Yak, akhirnya selesai juga. Fict ini dibuat untuk memenuhi _request_ dari Dere Dere 02. Oh ya, masalah sequel dari 'A Solution For Jealousy' kayaknya nggak bakal saya _publish__ ,_ karena dokumen nya kehapus:'(( _hontouni gomenasai_ ! *bow*

Maafkan saya! Salahin laptopnya yang gabener! *nunjuk laptop*:(( Jangan sparta sayaa:(((

Saya cuma ada waktu pas akhir pekan untuk buat fanfic, jadi yah, begitulah.

Eit, jangan _back_ dulu, ada Omake nih~

* * *

**OMAKE**

Terlihat sepasang kekasih yang serasi kini tengah berjalan keluar dari gedung _Crypton Academy _sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Miku- _chan _,"

Miku menatap Kaito dan tersenyum manis, "Ada apa, Kaito- _kun _?"

Kaito membalas senyuman sang kekasih dan merogoh tasnya, "Tolong tunggu sebentar,"

Miku hanya memperhatikan Kaito yang sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Ini untukmu,"

Miku melihat apa yang Kaito pegang. Lho, ini kan—

"Novel yang kuincar sejak lama!" teriak Miku semangat dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku mau novel ini?"

Kaito tertawa melihat sikap Miku yang terlihat kekanak-kanakkan, "Kan sudah kubilang, yang bisa men- _stalker _seseorang bukan cuma kau,"

Miku mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tetap tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Perlahan, wajah Miku memerah menyadari maksud dari kata-kata Kaito, "E-eh, jadi selama ini—"

"Dan lagi, kenapa kau mengincar novel yang judulnya ' _Jangan Takut Bilang Cinta _'?" potong Kaito dengan senyuman jahil, "Apa kau ingin tahu cara agar tidak gugup saat menyatakan cinta padaku?"

Wajah Miku semakin memerah mendengarnya, " _Mo-mou _! Jangan dibahas lagi dong!"

"Eeh? Jadi dugaanku benar?" tanya Kaito pura-pura polos.

" _U-URUSAI _!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_Riview please _?^^


End file.
